walt_disney_videos_ukfandomcom-20200214-history
Lady and the Tramp
Lady and the Tramp is a UK VHS release by Walt Disney Home Video on 10th September 1990. It got re-released by Disney Videos on 17th August 1998. Description Original 1990 release Generations of movie-goers have fallen in love with Walt Disney's timeless animated Classic, Lady and the Tramp. Lady, a pampered sweet-tempered cocker spaniel and Tramp, a jaunty, freedom-loving mongrel share a special friendship and thrilling adventures in this captivating story. Told through exquisite Disney animation and memorable songs, this charming film glows with humour, romance and fast paced excitement. One of the greatest films of all time, Lady and the Tramp remains absolutely irresistible for viewers of all ages! Cast * Barbara Luddy as Lady * Larry Roberts as Tramp * Bill Thompson as Jock, Bull, Dachsie, Policeman, and Joe * Bill Baucom as Trusty * Stan Freberg as Beaver * Verna Felton as Aunt Sarah * Alan Reed as Boris * Peggy Lee as Darling, Si and Am, and Peg * Thurl Ravenscroft as Al the alligator * George Givot as Tony * Dallas McKennon as Toughy, Pedro, Professor, and Hyena * Lee Millar as Jim Dear, The Dogcatcher * The Mellomen as Dog Chorus * Mel Blanc as The Stray Dogs Credits Trailers and info Original 1990 release (Version 1) # The Little Mermaid (Coming to a Cinema Near You from Walt Disney Pictures) # The Walt Disney Home Video children's trailer from Late 1990 with clips of "Lady and the Tramp", "Alice in Wonderland", "Dumbo", "Mary Poppins", "Donald in Mathmagicland", "Disney's Sing-Along Songs", "DuckTales", "Chip 'N' Dale's Rescue Rangers" and "The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh". # The Rescuers (Coming Soon to Video) Original 1990 release (Version 2) # The Little Mermaid (Coming to a Cinema Near You from Walt Disney Pictures) # The Walt Disney Home Video children's trailer from Late 1990 with clips of "Lady and the Tramp", "Alice in Wonderland", "Dumbo", "Mary Poppins", "Donald in Mathmagicland", "Disney's Sing-Along Songs", "DuckTales", "Chip 'N' Dale's Rescue Rangers" and "The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh". 1998 Re-release (Digitally Remastered) # Disney Videos Piracy Warning # Mulan (Teaser Trailer) (Coming Soon to a Cinema Near You) # Hercules (Now Available on Video) # Peter Pan (Now Available on Video) # The Brave Little Toaster Goes to Mars (Now Available on Video) # Flubber (Coming Soon on Video) # The Little Mermaid (Coming to Video this Winter 1998) Category:Lady and the Tramp Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:1988 VHS Releases Category:1990 VHS Releases Category:1998 VHS Releases Category:Walt Disney Home Video ident from 1986 to 1995 Category:Disney Videos ident from 1995 to 2001 Category:Walt Disney and Buena Vista Videos with European Captioning (1996-2005) Category:BBFC U Category:VHS Videos with Hercules trailer (1998-2000) (announced by John Sachs) Category:VHS Videos with Peter Pan trailer (1997-1998) (announced by John Sachs) Category:VHS Videos with The Brave Little Toaster Goes to Mars trailer (announced by John Sachs) Category:VHS Videos with Flubber trailer (1997-1999) (announced by Don LaFontaine) Category:VHS Videos with The Little Mermaid trailer (announced by John Sachs) Category:VHS Videos with The Little Mermaid trailer (1989) (announced by Mark Elliott) Category:VHS Videos with Walt Disney Home Video Late 1990 (announced by Brian Cummings) Category:VHS Videos with The Rescuers trailer (announced by Brian Cummings) Category:VHS Videos are Both Versions